simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Entertainer Life Dreams List
There is a * next to the dreams where a certain option has to be picked. Toddler I want to practice sleeping so I can have fantastic dreams that inspire my magical adventures- 1 day Hibernate is the longest option I want to perform in the playhouse- 4 hours Supersim hideout as its the longest option I want to ride on a swing set so I can have loads of fun! Its the best! Yay!- 4 hours Serious swing is the longest option on the swing set, requires adult for this action I want to learn about entertaining by watching TV- 8 hours Movie Marathon is the longest option I want to listen to a stereo and grow up to be a professional dancer!- 5 hours Kids is the longest option I want to play with a trainset- 6 hours 30 minutes Traverse country is the longest option Preteen I want to dance to autotuned pop music all day long- 5 hours Kids is the longest option on a stereo. I want to practice my communication skills by talking on the phone all day- 3 hours On Hold to Tech Support is the longest option on a phone. I want to study game design by playing computer games and watching cat videos all day- 2 hours 20 minutes Play SimCity is the longest option on a computer. I want to perform as much ballet as I can at the community center- 12 hours (can do at home for 1 day) Extensive Pirouettes is the longest ballet option. I want to do impersonations of all the sims on TV for every sims amusement- 8 hours Movie Marathon is the longest option on a TV. I want to take many rides on an inflatable animal in the pool- 50 minutes Long Ride is the longest option on an inflatable. I want to read books so I can become an author and write great books like the tale of two simcities- 19 hours Read the big book of stuff is the longest option on a bookshelf. Teen *I want to bring the audience to their knees by smashing as much as possible on a drumkit- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a drumkit from the teen section select the option Practice Drumming. (DON’T SELECT WRITE SONG) *I want to lead the greatest band in the world by singing as much as possible on a microphone- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a microphone from the teen section select the option Practice Singing. (DON’T SELECT WRITE SONG) *I want to be an amazing guitarist by practicing as much as possible on a guitar- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a guitar from the teen section select the option to Practice Guitar. (DON’T SELECT WRITE SONG) *I want to rule the keys by playing as much as possible on an electronic keyboard- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a keyboard from the teen section select the option Practice Keyboard. (DON’T SELECT WRITE SONG) *I want to make other sims laugh by being really funny to them as much as possible- 5 hours Split Sides, requires another sim. I want to read magazines so I know how to behave like a celebrity when I grow up, like the famous Simgelina couple- 9 hours Science is the longest magazine option. *I want to interact with other sims all day to study them to become a great character actor, like Tilde Simton- 5 hours Split Sides, requires another sim. Adults *I want to go to work as an Actor everyday- 8 hours Get your sim a job as an actor and send them to work once a day *I want to go to work as a musician everyday- 7 hours Get your sim a job as a musician and send them to work once a day *I want to bring the audience to their knees by smashing as much as possible on a drumkit- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a drumkit from the teen section select the option Practice Drumming. *I want to lead the greatest band in the world by singing as much as possible on a microphone- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a microphone from the teen section select the option Practice Singing. *I want to be an amazing guitarist by practicing as much as possible on a guitar- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a guitar from the teen section select the option to Practice Guitar. *I want to rule the keys by playing as much as possible on an electronic keyboard- 3 hours 10 minutes Using a keyboard from the teen section select the option Practice Keyboard. *I want to perform horse tricks on a horse as much as possible- 3 hours Using any horse in the horse tricks arena. *I want to perform Vaulting on a horse as much as possible- 5 hours Using a two or three star horse in the vaulting arena. *I want to perform Showjumping on a horse as much as possible- 7 hours Using a three star horse in the showjumping arena. I want to show the world how juggling tricks are done- 4 hours Juggling Flaming Torches is the longest option. Seniors Get off my lawn! I want to plant things all day in the garden! Thats entertainment!- 1 day Grow Pumpkins is the best option! *I want to make other sims laugh by being really funny to them as much as possible- 5 hours Split sides, requires another sim. I want to use computers! I know a thing or two about vacuum tubes, how hard could it be? Maybe I’ve got a telegram waiting for me! – 2 hours 20 minutes Sim City is the longest option on a computer. *I want to talk to sims all day, I’ll learn them a thing or two about how it was in my day! They’ll enjoy that!- 5 hours Split sides is the longest option. I want to sleep a lot! Ohh I love a good nap, because I have fantastic dreams! When I was a toddler I used to have magical adventures in my dreams- 1 day Hibernate is the longest option on a bed. I want to dance to music on the stereo! I’ll show them how we did the simstep shuffle back in my day!- 5 hours Kids is the longest option on a stereo. I want to watch my stories on the TV so I can complain about how its all gone downhill. Ah I remember the good old days of Mr Sim the talking horse- 8 hours Movie marathon is the longest option on a TV. I want to man the kissing booth as often as I can- 4 hours Settle in is the longest option Category:Life Dreams